


Johnny Meets The Avengers

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fantastic Four is formed Tony thinks it’s a good idea to invite them to stay in the tower with them. Johnny is the only one who accepts. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Meets The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth is an OC of mine. She's pretty much the Avenger's babysitter. Lets face it, no matter how awesome Pepper is, she would need help keeping all of them in line.

The Fantastic Four had formed while the Avengers were off somewhere in Europe fighting some monster or another. Johnny didn’t pay to close attention. It was probably a good thing he didn’t seeing as it was some top secret mission. Which was why the media had no distractions from the Four’s story. But in any case here Tony Stark was in their apartment. "Hey Johnny,” he greeted as the door opened. “It is Johnny isn’t it? Well in any case you look a lot like the Cap. I wonder if you two are related. Hey have you got anything to drink?” by this point he was halfway across the room and digging through the fridge.

“Yeah, there’s some beer in there. No one else here drinks the stuff. Hey, why didn’t you cancel that party a week ago?” Johnny asked the billionaire as he got some microwavable popcorn and started to pop it in his hand.

“Banner and Pepper said it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. Steve and Bucky had just moved in and they are both a little not all there. So we figured it wouldn’t be the best idea.” He said as he pulled off his sunglasses, tucked them into his pocket, and popped open the beer taking a sip. “Come on man, this is the cheep stuff. No wonder no one else drinks it here.”

“It’s all I can afford. Reed won’t buy any for me and no one lets me actually get my hands on the money we make.” 

“There’s a reason for that,” a blonde woman said walking in the apartment with a man trailing after her.

“You must be Susan Storm and Dr. Reed,” Tony said extending his hand. “I was just talking to Johnny and I have a proposition for you guys. I was wondering if you wanted to move into the Tower. You all wouldn’t be a part of the Avengers mind you but it would give you a stable place to be.”

“DUDE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!” Johnny shouted with a mouthful of popcorn.

“I don’t know,” Susan contemplated. “Reed and I are just now getting settled and Ben has his own place with his girl.”

“Yes but I don’t want to live with my sister forever,” Johnny complained. “Tony can I at least move in?”

“Sure, it would be great to have you around,” Tony smiled.

“Awesome, I get to live in the Tower with the other superheroes! Do I get a giant room or something?” he asked excitedly.

“You get your own non flammable floor,” Tony laughed.

“This is not going to end well,” Susan sighed.

“You want to head over and look at the plans with me?” he asked Johnny as he made to leave.

“Yeah sure, that would be awesome!”

****

Two weeks later and Johnny was moved into the Tower without any of the other Avengers’ knowledge. It wasn’t that they tried not to tell any of them, Tony and Johnny just happened to forget to tell anyone. Everyone had rather different reactions to him.

Steve found him on the common floor one morning when he just couldn’t sleep. Johnny was sitting on the couch in front of one of the TVs, with just a pair of sweat pants on, and was toasting a pop tart in one hand. Steve paused as soon as he caught sight of the guy.”I hope I don’t look like that.”

“Like what?” Johnny asked as he turned around to look at the super soldier. “Dude, are you Steve Rodgers?!”

“I’m not awake enough for this,” Steve groaned before turning around and walking back to the elevator.

“You are Steve Rodgers! Dude you are so awesome!”

“I’m not awake enough for this,” he repeated.

****

The second time Steve ran into him Bucky was with him, they were heading back up form the gym. Johnny was getting on the elevator to head up to the roof. “Hey Steve,” he greeted cheerfully. “Oh and you must be Bucky.” He then continued to ramble on about Tony’s latest party but Bucky tuned him out as he looked back and forth between the two blondes in the elevator with him.

“Jarvis, are these two guys related?” he asked the computer.

“Well Mr. Stark has been running some test and it seems that they are in fact related,” the automated voice responded.

“How?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Well it seems to be that he is your uncle’s Grandson, Captain Rodgers.”

Johnny’s face lit up, “Dude that’s so awesome!”

“I hate my life,” was all Steve could say before he and Bucky got off the elevator and onto the floor of their apartment.

“He doesn’t seem too bad,” Bucky shrugged.

“It’s weird. He looks like me and acts like Stark.” Steve complained making a face as he dug through the refrigerator.

“I bet Stark likes that,” he laughed.

“Why do you always think Stark likes me?”

“Because he does, he’s in love.” Bucky laughed, bringing him into an embrace.

“You are so weird.”

“Yeah but you’re stuck with me,” Bucky smiled kissing the taller man.

****

Bruce met him when Tony called him up to the labs to run some test. “Why do I have to go through these tests again? Reed already did all this stuff.”

“Yeah but he was trying to find a cure. We’re just doing it for fun.” Bruce heard Tony explain as the walking in the room.

“You found a younger Steve that acts like you and is a superhero? How did you manage that?” Bruce laughed shaking his head.

“You’re Bruce Banner right?” Johnny said excitedly.

“Yeah, Tony this tower isn’t going to last a month.” Bruce smiled shaking his head.

“Nah, it’ll be fine.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

****

Johnny met the Norse God Thor one day in the gym. Thor had come down to learn how to play tennis. “Hello, and who might you be?” he asked the man who was using the treadmill.

“Johnny Storm and you are?

“Hello Johnny of the Storm I’m Thor of Asgard,” he said greeting the boy by slapping him on the back.

Johnny blacked out for a second before recovering and saying, “It’s great to finally meet you.”

“You too Johnny. Would you like to play tennis with me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

****

Natasha, Elizabeth, and Pepper all met him at different times but the conversations all went along the same lines. Johnny would say, “Well don’t you look pretty today,” with a smirk, then reactions varied on different levels of violence. Natasha punched him and broke his nose, Elizabeth slapped him, and Pepper just sighed, glared, and walked away. They had locked themselves in one of the game rooms together to run simulations with Jarvis.

“Jarvis, what if we put him in one of those freezer things they put Bucky in?” Elizabeth asked as she played virtual Spider Solitaire.

“His body temperature would melt it,” he replied.

“What if we just shot him?” Natasha offered.

“It might work if he was asleep, but there is a 60 percent chance the bullet would melt on impact.”

“What if,” Pepper began, “we send him to Antarctica on a plane and crash the plane into the ocean?”

“He can fly ma’am.”

“Damn it,” Pepper groaned.

“Ms. Potts, Clint Barton is at the door,” Jarvis said. “Should I let him in?”

“Yes, Jarvis.”

Clint walked in the room to see the three women sitting around a table with a list of ways to kill someone on a screen in the middle. “This seems a little odd,” he noted. 

“We’re just coming up with ways to kill someone. It’s no problem,” Elizabeth explained.

“Oh okay, let me help,” he said sitting down to help them and that was how they wasted the rest of the night.


End file.
